Doomed
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: I don't know how to right a summary over this!


A/N: This is my first one-shot, enjoy!

(Lea POV)

Lea cried out as Xemnas shot him with the darkness things. It was excruciating, he just wanted to die. The hooded figure beside Xemnas stayed silent.

"I'll pure light into you with darkness!" Xemnas said, a sword had formed on his hand. "Any last word for your superior?"

"Hmm…how about, you were never my superior?" Lea said.

"Just the traitor I always thought you would be. Utterly useless and forgotten," Xemnas said.

"What are you talking about, I've got loads of people supporting me. Sorry, boss, no one axes Axel!" Lea said, and jumped to attack Xemnas.

Xemnas caught the Keyblade, and said, "Is this supposed to be a Keyblade or a joke?"

Xemnas then did the unthinkable, he broke Lea's Keyblade. Lea fell backward, his eyes wide with complete shock. Xemnas walked towards Lea, his sword aimed at his chest. He raised it to strike, but the hooded figure caught it.

"Changing sides again?" Xemnas said, irritated.

"We need him alive, you know that," the figure said, somehow, Lea recognized the voice.

"We only need his heart, not his soul. But then, you were 'friends'…then you take his life," Xemnas said.

(Sora POV)

Sora watched in horror as the hooded figure walked over to Lea. A sudden name popped into his head, that name was "Xion". When he looked at her it was too late. Xion had already stepped towards Lea.

(Lea POV)

Lea cried out as the hooded figure's Keyblade punctured his heart. The world spun around him. Many memories popped into his head like a tidal wave.

(Lea's memories)

Lea walked up to his mother as she prepared dinner. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I made a new drawing, Mom," Lea said, smiling.

"Let me see it then," his mother said. Lea showed her an image of him surrounded by fire. He was an adult man in the picture. "It's lovely, darling," his mother said.

"I'm Isa," a blue haired boy said.

"I'm Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said with a smile. Isa chuckled at that. "Where are you going?" Lea called, as Isa turned around and started to walk away.

"Class, we're in school, doofus!" Isa said, turning around with a smile. "See you around!"  
(Saix POV)

Saix watched in horror as Xion stabbed Axel. He didn't know why he cared for the traitor. Axel had put himself in his own attack to save Sora. Had stopped Xeahnort from taking Sora's heart. He had even battled Saix for a little bit. So why did he feel so much grief? Sora had his hand out as if he were about to stop Xion's attack.

(Lea POV)

Lea felt his breathing getting heavier, and his vision was getting blurry. The figure took off her hood, and Lea was shocked to see Xion standing in front of him.

"Xion…why?" Lea whispered, tears threatening to spill out. So that's what Xemnas had meant when he had said they were friends? "I thought we were friends. I thought…you – I thought I could…trust you," Lea said, tears climbing up the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up!" Xion nearly yelled, and tugged the Keyblade out of Lea's chest.

Xion instantly started crying. Lea scarcely felt her tears on his cheek.

"Worthless puppet!" Xemnas exclaimed, and he then threw Xion on the ground. "I might as well kill you now! You can join your friend now."

Xemnas suddenly stabbed where Xion's heart would be, Xion screamed as blood gurgled up to her mouth. At that moment a sudden light appeared. Xion weakly looked towards the light. A hooded figure landed on his feet. He took off his hood, and shock went through Lea's weak body. It was Roxas.

"How – How are you here?" Xemnas said, just as shocked as Lea and Xion were.

(Roxas POV)

Roxas glared at Xemnas, his Keyblade out. Only then did he realize the two figures lying on the ground. It was hard to make them out. Roxas ignored them, and turned back to Xemnas.

"Have you seriously not even noticed your two friends lying on the ground?" Xemnas said, laughing.

Roxas instantly panicked, wondering who it was. Xemnas laughed, and stepped out of Roxas's line of view. He almost burst out into tears. There lying on the ground, was Axel and Xion.

"Xion, Axel!" Roxas cried, running over to his best friends. Axel weakly looked up, a weak smile was on his face. Xion on the other hand was not breathing or moving at all. "What happened?" Roxas said, panicked.

"Xemnas just stabbed us, no big deal," Axel said, trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"He what? Xemnas what?" Roxas said, outraged and grief stricken.

"Did you even hear me, you idiot?" Axel said playfully, yet he was very weak.

"Axel…" Roxas said, grief stricken.

"It's all right. If you are ever sad, or in need of just plain entertainment. Look to the sky, and know that I am there. Trust me on that, you are not alone, you never have been. Xion and I will always be there for you. Please don't cry, at least I'm not dying loyal to the Organization. By the way, Xemnas, I know your over there, I was never loyal to you," Axel said.

Xemnas chuckled, and created a portal to the darkness. Roxas glared after Xemnas as he disappeared. Roxas had never trusted the man. He turned back to Axel who was now barely even breathing.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, tears spilling. Axel gave a small smile, his eyes were slowly glazing over. Xion had already disappeared. Axel however, seemed to just be disappearing. "You're a human, aren't you?" Roxas said.

"Yes," Axel whispered. "The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

"Yes, Lea, I do have it memorized," Roxas said, grief in his deep blue eyes.

Lea smiled, "That's good, please, don't grieve, you know I always wanted you to be happy. You are my best friend, don't forget that's the truth."

Roxas smiled, and nodded, though tears were spilling, and falling onto Lea's face. Lea let out a small sigh, and his eyes closed, forever.

A/N: I got this idea from a fan art I had seen online. I don't even know if this will stay a one shot. Who knows, stay tuned. Please review.


End file.
